Watershine and Sparkstrike
Plot: Soooo the plot is if the clans never had to leave the original forest and they stayed there so long that they forget the first four clan (They never met SkyClan) names so they just changed it to the times of day. (Morningclan is like Thunderclan, Duskclan is like Windclan, Dawnclan is like Riverclan, and Nightclan is Shadowclan.) I opened my eyes in the morning mist to see Spiderlimb, My mother laying asleep next to me. next I wiggled out of her warm fur to look out onto Nightclan camp. “Where do you think your going?” Said Robinnose, another nursery queen who had a litter of four. “Um, nowhere. I was just looking for Sparkkit, He probably is just making dirt.” I spotted out of the corner of my eye a group of warriors heading out to the dawn patrol, Including Beaverpine, my uncle. It seemed like the whole clan was starting to wake up with the leader Eaglestar and his deputy Violeteyes walking around to organize the day. One of Robinnose’s kits, Milkkit. Stumbled next to me. “I hope we become apprentice’s soon!“ She squeaked. Robinnose swooped her back with her tail and gave me a kind glance, “It’s true. You are getting to big for the nursery.“ Soon after that the day started moving along, Smokefang went to gather some herbs, and Sparkkit returned from the elder’s den. “What were you doing? You said the elders were boring...” “Yeah, Well this time it wasn’t! Grasskit, Amberkit, and Lemonkit were all there too. Talonthorn was talking about a battle he fought when he was a warrior against former leader of Morningclan, Smallstar! I heard he took one of his lives!” “Him? But he can barely see!” I mewed in surprise as my brother snorted excitedly. “Well he wasn’t an elder back then mouse-brain, It could of happened!” I didn’t want to spoil his and Milkkit’s Siblings’ fun though so I just went along with it, The dawn patrol returned, quietly reported something to Eaglestar, And then dropped there catches on the fresh-kill pile. Beaverpine trotted over to Spiderlimb then rumbled a loud purr. Next to eatchother, they looked so different with Spiderlimb a small, gracefull brown she-cat and Beaverpine a Massive, Muscular tabby with a red scar above his eye. He came up to me while Sparkkit tried to climb over the huge figure. ”What are you doing? Sparkkit?” Chuckled Beaverpine and flicked his tail on his head. Beaverpine left after teaching me and Sparkkit some new hunting moves and went of to join Fernsand, a pretty tabby with pale green eyes. “Yuck! I think they like Eachother!“ I looked down on the cold, muddy ground and my claws into the wet dirt. “I wondered if Spiderlimb ever felt that way.” I thought to myself, I never knew who my father was but all my mother ever said was that he was a brave and loyal warrior. There were many rumors that Owlflight was my father but honestly, I never saw Spiderlimb show any interest in him farther then being clanmates, Owflight never denied or said the suspicions were true. I believe he just enjoyed keeping everyone guessing. I wonder if I’ll ever know. Chapter two The night was freezing with the end of Leaf-fall. Sparkkit’s warm breathing felt good against my frosted fur, but there was one thing I didn’t understand, where was Spiderlimb? I saw her stepping silently outside and move steadily to where the Medicine cats’ den was. I followed her and stood still next to the bramble walls where my camflouge was the night engulfing me, I followed her by scent until she leaned into the den, “I know her there secret.” Said a low voice inside to another cat, “I have all the information I need” the other voice replied in a more threatening tone, “Now what about my part of the bargain?” “Yes yes, Be patient Rose” “Rose? There’s no one in are clan named rose! Rose isn’t even a clan name!“ I accidentally said aloud, the conversation paused for a minute and then the lower voice growled, “Hang on, I think there’s someone getting into things were they do not belong.” I froze in fear then Spiderlimb turned and saw my little body, “Waterkit?” She whispered. She immediately turned and grabbed me up by the scruff, I could do nothing but let out a little mew of fear as she struggled to pick up my drowsy brother. “Where are we going?” He asked blinking his eyes. ”Somewhere safe.” She mumbled. “Come out! I know who you are!“ the lower voice warned, We went through a hidden exit in the back of the elders den were Talonthorn was, Then through some shrubs. The lower voice hissed angrily and stopped. “Mom, What now?“ I asked as she put me down on some damp mushrooms. “We’re going to Morningclan.” “Morningclan!” My brother yelped, “What if Squirrelstar doesn’t welcome us?” “I don’t know. I just hope the person I’m looking for will.” Me and my brother exchanged confused glances, “Who could she be talking about?” I wondered. My mother halted in front of a black trail that smelled of twoleg rot and smoke. “What’s wrong?“ Sparkkit asked. “This is the thunderpath, children, twolegs drive monsters across this. You have to be very careful.” A giant, well what looked like a cross between a twoleg nest and a fallen tree, rushed past in a puff of black fog with two bright lights shining in my eyes. she hisssed and twitched her tail. “Now!” We ran across right before a humongous monster crushed us to pieces. I landed on my side, “Mom, please, can we rest already?“ She nuzzled my ears and got me up again, ”We’re here.” A tortoiseshell she-cat that looked hardly bigger then a apprentice blocked are way. her back fur was bristling with her claws outstended, “Who are you!” My mother bowed her in reply. “We are not here to fight. I just want to speak to Shadowtooth.” “Shadowtooth? Who’s he!“ My brother curiously asked, but neither one of them seemed to notice. The tortiseshell relaxed a little, but still looked wary. “I see you brought kits.” She said while looking at me. “Yes, We can’t stay in our own clan anymore.” She hesitated, but then pointed her muzzle to the entrance. I reluctantly followed her and looked around at the maze of brambles and bracken, Lots of mosquitos were buzzing in my ear. The tiny she-cat disappeared in a den then returned shortly along a black tom with red eyes. “Spiderlimb!” He gasped. She steadily met his gaze, Her posture gave nothing away but her eyes were overflowing with emotion. “Shadowtooth...” “So that’s Shadowtooth!” I thought, A black she tabby with yellow eyes stepped out behind him. “Honeybriar? Shadowtooth? And... Spiderlimb!” Spiderlimb walked up to her and touched muzzles like old friends. I heard about Thunderpelt from warriors and apprentices returning from gatherings, She was the deputy of Morningclan. Thunderpelt looked down at me, “Are these-“ Shadowtooth flashed her a glance that was almost unnoticeable and my mom just nodded. What were they trying to say? ”Should I go get Squirrelstar?” Honeybriar asked. Thunderpelt nodded her head, “Spiderlimb, Why are you here and not in Nightclan?” ”I- I can’t stay anymore. Someone, knows...” Thundpelt‘s eyes widened. “Does That mean you need to stay here then?” before she could say awnser a red-brown tom with a huge bushy tail walked into the clearing. “What’s the meaning of this?” He asked, “A cat from another clan!” “Squirrelstar.” Thunderpelt replied, “This is Spiderlimb. She can’t stay in her own clan anymore, Can she stay with us?” Squirrelstar hissed but Shadowtooth jumped in front of him. “You can’t send her away! She’s my mate! And those kits are my children!” He was... Our father!? “Shadowtooth! What are you saying!” Squirrelstar boomed. Honeybriar took a step back and Shadowtooth stood next to Spiderlimb. “That she’s my mate, Squirrelstar.” By now the entire clan was gathering around us, “Shadowtooth broke the code!” A white and brown tortoiseshell cried, “How will Squirrelstar react?” Out of all of the questions and accusations one stood out, “What clan do the kits belong to then?” What clan did we belong to? Sparkkit and I grew up in Nightclan, But we did hidden heritage to Morningclan also. Would we ever be accepted? Sparkkit stood protectively next to me, Making sure that no one would come to close for a possible attack. “At least I would always have him.” I thought. ”We can’t just let the kits die!” Yelled a brown tabby with unusual heather colored eyes. “Windsong is right, The kits did nothing wrong.” Added a pale gray she-cat. Next to her there was a orange kit with brown and black paws, “Who are you!” She asked my brother. “My- My Name is Sparkkit.“ “Cool! I’m pumpkinkit. Nice to meet ‘ya!“ An orange tom walked her back to the pale tabby. “Hush, Pumpkinkit, Squirrelstar will speak now.” I looked up and saw the leader stending on the highstone waiting for everyone to settle down. “We will shelter the Nightclan cats,“ “What about Shadowtooth!“ A red tom yelped. “Shadowtooth, Yes. I am disspointed in you, but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself.“ Shadowtooth bowed and shuffled his paws. “Spiderlimb, you can stay with Birdshade in the nursey. Your kits will be safe. Everyone, go back to your nests. We have a busy day tomorrow!” I entered a enclosed den where Windsong the medicine cat prepared a makeshift den for us. Unfamiliar sents rose over me, ones of sap and the oak trees that surrounded there camp. I lifted my head and saw that I wasn’t in a den anymore, I was engulfed in bright stars. ”Starclan? Am I- Dead!” “You are not dead, little one.“ awnsered a cream furred she-cat with bright pink eyes. “Who are you?” “My Name is Pansyjump, I was medicine cat many, many, many moons before you were even dreamed of.“ Her voice was a smooth as a running stream and her pelt sparkled with gold. But suddenly she was surrounded by a thick black smoke. “A rose will rise when the smoke thrives, and it will destroy us all. Be careful, Little one.” “Pansyjump, No!“ I jolted awake in the nursery where my brothers was rolled over. “Ugh, It’s to early Waterkit. Go back to sleep.” I looked outside, he was right. It was early dawn and four cats were being sent out for patrol. ''”A rose will rise when the smoke thrives, and it will destroy us all.” '' What horrible things laid in store for the forest? Next book Watershine and Sparkstrike Part 2!!! Read today!!!